1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to barrels and other containers, and more specifically to an improved wine barrel enabling the use of replaceable staves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wine barrels are well known, and are typically constructed of oak or similar wood material, which assists in the aging of the wine and imparts a desirable flavoring characteristic to the wine. Unfortunately, wooden barrels are expensive and difficult to maintain, and may only be used for a limited period of time before they must be replaced. The use of stainless steel barrels solves many of these problems, but by their very nature these metal barrels do not yield the desirable wood characteristics to the wine.